


Not so Hidden

by serenesavagery (orphan_account)



Series: Once Upon A Time, Far Away... [2]
Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Brotherly Love, Gen, Mystery Character(s), Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/serenesavagery
Summary: Jasnah curiously smiled. "Tell me this, Darth Nergaoul, do you plan on injecting a hallucinating drug for a Force sensitive person? I knew you were mentally direct, but this was not what I expected."She heard the sound of snarling behind the amplified breathing."You mistake me, Princess. One more transgression, and we care not for the consequences."Jasnah smiled wider. "The consequences will bring in your demons, Darth."
Relationships: Kaladin & Jasnah Kholin, Kaladin & Oroden (Stormlight Archive)
Series: Once Upon A Time, Far Away... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598974
Comments: 12
Kudos: 5





	Not so Hidden

"Oro, I want you to bring in the old surgical knife. It needs repairing." Kaladin said, wiping the sweat off his forehead 

Oroden nodded, an energy to him that Kaladin wished he had, as he ran off. 

Then again, thirty seven was no age to be possessing energy- it was the age when typically most males watched their children with a tired smile. 

Kaladin wasn't married, but he felt like a widowed father sometimes. Looking after Oroden while his parents toiled away on Tatooine... 

It was stressful. 

That and being a surgeon. 

Kaladin almost wanted to laugh. The destruction of the Jedi Order and his own sanity was what it took for him to be what he had originally wanted. 

Kriff. 

Kaladin sighed. He felt too old for a thirty seven year old. 

Then again, he had been feeling far too old from the age of ten. 

"Hey, um...brother?" Oroden came in, looking uncertain. 

Kaladin straightened up, surprised. 

"Yeah?" 

"I found this...thing?" Oroden said, holding up a parcel while holding the surgical knife in his other hand. 

* * *

Jasnah Kholin had seen a lot, at the age of fifty. 

Being sent to her death was also sadly, a regular occurence. 

Jasnah had prepared for this however, and Darth Nergaoul did not intimidate her. 

Or so that was the lie she had to tell herself. 

Darth Nergaoul was in fact the only person who she let herself be intimidated by. Emperor Rayse was a fool beyond compare but Darth Nergaoul? 

He was a walking demonised corpse of a good man, and there was nothing more terrible than such a mocking apparition. 

"Princess Jasnah Kholin," the Emperor's sword now said, spitting out her surname, as they stopped at a jail cell. 

"Darth Nergaoul." Jasnah said coolly, maintaining her composure. 

Of course, his face was hidden behind an utilitarian mask that amplified the sound of his breathing, and so was his entire body hidden by a suit. 

But she, being a ghost of the Republic, knew Darth Nergaoul's past life. 

"Get in." Darth Nergaoul barked out, and Jasnah nodded, going inside the cell. 

He walked in next, and the cell closed behind them. 

* * *

Kaladin narrowed his eyes. "Bring it in, Oroden." 

Oroden nodded, swallowing as he got inside and handed the parcel to Kaladin.

He took it, and unwrapped it. 

It was a hologram recorder and Kaladin swallowed- recognizing the model. 

It was a Republic era hologram recorder. 

He played it with a trembling hand, and bit on his lip. 

A hologram of a statuesque woman wearing the robes of Alderaan appeared before him, her violet eyed gaze stern and piercing. 

And familiar. 

Jasnah Kholin. 

The fifty year old princess of Alderaan, heir to the throne her father was sitting on. 

"Jasnah, you infuriating woman." Kaladin muttered, grimacing. 

The recording played. 

_"Kaladin Stormblessed, I beg your aid. Laugh all you wish, but the Empire is the murderer of this galaxy. I remember a passionate young man who stopped at nothing to save it. Now, the galaxy needs you, Kaladin._

_I understand your reservations, by the Force, and I empathize with it."_

Jasnah's face was sorrowful now, a rare show of emotion and Kaladin sighed, unable to face even her hologram. 

_"But Kaladin, you are the last Jedi."_

And by the Force, he was, wasn't he? 

_"And I appeal to you, Kaladin. You must kill Rayse- he has a far more diabolical plan up his sleeve. He has kidnapped my cousin as well,"_

Kaladin gasped. By the kriffing Force itself-

Oroden looked worried but Kaladin leaned closer to the hologram, praying it didn't pause or freeze. 

By the Sith, if what Jasnah said was true....

_"And I know what you're thinking. You now see the importance. However, no one else knows the import of this news. And no one else is privy to this information save for my parents. You understand the ramifications, I presume. You have always been the most intelligent of the Jedi."_

Kaladin let her words sink in. 

Kriff- they might have a chance of fighting this war after all...

If what she was saying was true..

And did Jasnah Kholin compliment him? 

He snorted but was warmed. Compliments from Jasnah were as rare as raindrops

 _"I want you to save my cousins. Forget me, for I am dispensable. But you can save the galaxy."_ Jasnah finished, her violet eyes burning with resolve. 

The hologram froze and Kaladin was left staring at the hologram recorder. 

Oroden, who had been watching with wide eyes, looked at Kaladin. 

"Brother, brother, is that-" 

"Princess Jasnah of Alderaan? Yes." Kaladin said, rubbing his forehead. 

What was he to say to sweet, innocent Oroden who reminded him so much of Tien? 

Tien...who was now the Senator of Naboo and couldn't talk to him or to their family because of Kaladin's mistakes...

He had never told Oroden of the Jedi or of himself...

 _"Jasnah, when I'm getting my hands on you, I will strangle you, woman."_ Kaladin thought darkly, as he found himself faced with Oroden's expectant stare. 

"She said you were the last Jedi." Oroden said, his hands on the table as he leaned forward with wide eyes. 

Kaladin grit his jaw before running a hand through his hair and sighing. 

"Brother, how do you know Princess Jasnah? Did you uh, like her or-"

" _No_ , Oroden. _Ew_. She's fourteen years my senior. Ugh." Kaladin said, wrinkling his nose. 

Oroden blinked before gagging. "Oh okay then. I thought you were old, so-" 

Kaladin frowned. "I'm not that old, kid." 

"If you call someone kid, it means you're old." 

"Does not." 

"Does too." 

"Does not." 

"Does too." 

"Does not and that's final." 

"Not fair!" 

"It is because I am an adult. Oroden, I want you to listen to me." Kaladin said seriously, holding his brother's shoulders.

Oroden blinked, his eyes wide. "Brother?" 

"Dangerous things are going on. The Empire is more aggressive lately. And there are things I have to tell you." Kaladin said, facing away from his brother and sighing at the last part. 

Oroden nodded slowly, becoming more serious as Kaladin stepped away and sighed. 

Memories overtook him, memories of _him,_ memories of Master Jezrien's smile, memories of the younglings, memories of his time in the creche, memories of the Jedi Code...

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

And how well did detaching one's emotions work out for them all? For had they... 

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

And what if one had been ignorant of knowledge itself? 

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

Serenity did not come to creatures of life. What ignorance. 

_There is no chaos, there is harmony._

And if you steadfastly refused to believe the truth of chaos occurring, even when it burned before you in the form of passion, then you were just a fool. 

_There is no death, there is the Force._

The only truth of them all. 

"Brother?" Oroden asked timidly, touching Kaladin's shoulder. 

Kaladin jumped before sighing. "Memories, Oroden. Princess Jasnah..." he sighed. "Princess Jasnah was right. I'm...the last Jedi left." 

Oroden widened his eyes but said nothing, his gaze serious. 

"The Jedi...we were peacekeepers. You know that, right?" 

Oroden nodded. 

"I was taken before my second birthday by the Jedi. I was that sensitive to the Force." Kaladin explained, sighing. 

Oroden blinked, amazed. "So..." 

"I was not raised by Father and Mother. But I was allowed to visit them if they deemed it necessary," 

Kaladin let out a chuckle. How had he not sensed it then? That the Jedi were ignorant and wayward? 

"My whole life was spent at the Jedi Temple." Kaladin continued, looking outside at the window of their little garage, from where the rays of Tatooine's sun blazed. 

Memories of his first arrival...

"And then when I was ten...my teacher, Master Jezrien and I arrived to Tatooine because he sensed a strong Force signature. But there was a Sith who killed him and I in turn, killed her," 

The ache of losing Jezrien was still there, twenty seven years later. 

He had not been with Jezrien for long, true, but he remembered the confidence his master had exuded, the faith you found yourself keeping in him, the grace he had fought with... 

Oroden blinked. "You killed a _Sith_ at ten?" 

Kaladin ran a hand through his hair, kriff, he really needed to comb it one day. "It was...difficult." 

The Sith had been relentless, and he remembered her viciousness. 

But in truth, she had seen the Light and had let him kill her. 

He remembered her words even today. 

_"Child...I will not kill you. But my sins cannot be cleansed," The Sith warrior spoke gently, her sing song voice confusing Kaladin._

_Kaladin still held the lightsaber over her head, trembling as tears trickled down his cheeks._

_"You must carry my sins."_

_Kaladin gulped, lowering his lightsaber. "What...what are you talking about?"_

_Sith were evil. Sith were evil. Sith would sooner kill you using words of kindness-_

_"You must kill me."_

_Kaladin trembled further. "I..."_

_"I understand. Close your eyes, child."_

_Kaladin couldn't trust Sith- especially not the one who killed Master Jezrien._

_Darth Mishoram smiled. "I will not kill you."_

_"I can't trust...you. You killed Master Jezrien!" Kaladin screamed, sobbing._

_She nodded, her smile sad. "I know. And I cannot kill a child. But you will have to stain your hands. I'm sorry."_

_"You didn't hafta kill Master Jezrien." Kaladin found himself saying._

_"I was ordered to. But I was not ordered to kill you. And I can sense that you will be heavily disturbed if I am alive. I am not willing to let a child suffer. I will let you perform the lesser of two evils."_

_"You'd let me kill you?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Fine then."_

_Kaladin thrusted his lightsaber into her chest and watched as she fell to the ground._

Kaladin had never told anyone that story save for one person and he had no intention of repeating it to Oroden, who couldn't possibly understand. 

He closed his eyes before continuing. 

"After that, I was offered an apprentice. An apprentice whose abilities in the Force were sensed by Master Jezrien." 

Oroden whistled. "Isn't that a lot for a ten year old?" 

Kaladin chuckled humorlessly. "Yes." 

"No wonder you don't smile much. Those memories haunt you, don't they?" Oroden asked, his eyes piercing. 

Kaladin didn't answer. 

_Yes, little brother. I am weak because of my own failures._

He couldn't bring himself to say that. 

"This is only the beginning, little brother. Anyway, to make a long story short," 

_Less painful, you mean?_ A familiar voice asked, the tone derisive. 

Kaladin breathed in before continuing. 

"That apprentice is now Darth Nergaoul the Third-"

"Kriff," Oroden whispered. 

"Kriff indeed. And he's one of the reasons the Jedi are completely, nearly annihilated." Kaladin said heavily. 

_It wasn't his fault however._

_It was mine._

Oroden touched Kaladin's shoulder as a gesture of comfort and Kaladin smiled slightly. 

"He's gotten Princess Jasnah. And someone else rather important. It's too dangerous to even tell you who it is. And now, Princess Jasnah asks me to save them." 

"And you're going to do it." Oroden said quietly. 

Kaladin nodded. "No one else will. And this is important." 

"But brother-" 

Kaladin blinked. "What?" He asked, noticing Oroden's hesitant demeanor. 

Oroden looked worried. "Brother...you haven't done any...Jedi work in...how long?" 

"Seventeen years." 

"How are you supposed to-" 

"I'm their last hope. I have to do something, Oroden. I just can't sit and-" 

"I know. But those memories. They haunt you even now. Who's to say you will come out of this...alive?" Oroden asked, his voice choking on the last word. 

Kaladin didn't answer. 

"Brother, I know we should save them. But shouldn't we think of something to save ourselves too?" 

"I'm past saving, little brother." Kaladin said softly. 

"Don't say that, kriff!" Oroden hissed angrily, making Kaladin raise his eyebrows. 

"You're one of the kindest people I know. Whatever mistake you think you've done, it does not define who you are! You have a chance of fixing this! And kriff it, brother, I will be there with you so that you don't die! Hopefully..." Oroden trailed off, his eyes burning. 

"Hopefully...we can be a family after this. See Tien. Father and Mother. We could...we could do something and be safe, couldn't we?" Oroden asked pleadingly. 

Force around, Oroden looked too hopeful. 

Like...

Kaladin closed his eyes. 

_I'll only break that hope again. I'm not supposed to be trusted._

_But you have a chance, don't you?_

_What if you don't take it?_

Kaladin did not feel resolve. Nor did he feel confidence. Nor even hope. 

But he did feel something. 

Something vital. 

He felt _anger_. 

Anger boiling at himself for having failed, anger at him for having fallen, anger. 

Raw and pure. 

_Breathe_ , he reminded himself. 

He wouldn't live for long. But...

Kaladin glanced at Oroden, a plan quickly formulating in his head. 

"Oroden- are you sure you want to come with me?" 

Oroden smiled. "Someone needs to look after you." 

"Patently untrue. Are you sure?" 

"Yes, brother." Oroden said, his smile replaced by a serious gaze. 

"You are only supposed to pilot the ship and listen to what I say. Nothing else. Understood? If all goes well-" 

"Uh uh. When all goes well," 

Kaladin found himself smiling. "All right then. When all goes well, we will be alive and we'll be fighting the Empire and joining the Resistance." 

Oroden grinned. "That's what I'm talking about." 

* * *

Jasnah curiously smiled at her captor. "Tell me this, Darth Nergaoul, do you plan on injecting a hallucinating drug for a Force sensitive person? I knew you were mentally direct, but this was not what I expected." 

She heard the sound of snarling behind the amplified breathing. 

"You mistake me, Princess. One more transgression, and we care not for the consequences." 

Jasnah smiled wider. "The consequences will bring in your demons, Darth."

Darth Nergaoul leaned in closer, rage blinding him. 

Jasnah could feel it. 

Oh, she never was a Jedi- but she knew the Force as intimately as one knew passion. 

"You know nothing, Jasnah Kholin." 

"Yes, indeed. I do not. Neither do you." Jasnah said calmly. 

"I know of your demise. And I will get the location of the Rebel base, Jasnah Kholin. Count your days." Darth Nergaoul hissed, before turning back with a flourish. 

"Get the drug." He said through grit teeth, to a scared Stormtrooper. 

Jasnah closed her eyes. 

Whatever happened, she would believe in the Force. 


End file.
